cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The History Of Drunken Russia
The History of Drunken Russia The following is a complete history of the nation of Drunken Russia, from it's moment of founding on July 20, 2006 (also known as July 20, 1 BE) up to present date. The Founding of Drunken Russia On July 20, 1 BE (also known as July 20, 2006), Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power, 5 months into a long exploratory voyage with 23 other men from his native Russia, came across a land that was some of the most fertile and crop yielding land he had ever seen. After inhabiting the land as their base camp to explore the surrounding area, Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power and his men settled down and declared ownership of the land and called the fledgling nation Drunken Russia. The Tale of New Russia A tale that still today exists and is very popular among Drunken Russia veteran, is the tale of the country of New Russia. The tale goes that Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power and his 23 men decided to claim the land as their own and name it after their home motherland of Russia. So they agreed on the name of New Russia and the new nation was born. A couple days later, while Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power and the rest of his group were inside their main base camp one night, drinking heavily from the many gallons of vodka and ale that they had, one of the men jokingly said "I hereby claim that Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power shall be the leader of Drunken Russia and shall lead us through many glorious drunken years!" The rest of the men, all being extremely drunk from the heavy drinking of vodka and ale, all raised their glasses, cheered in unison "Hell yes!". From that day forward, New Russia was then known under it's new name, Drunken Russia. Drunken Russia's first national holiday also stems from this tale as July 20 each year is now known as the "National Day of Drunken Russkies". Drunken Russia's First Diplomatic Experience Entertaining Offers Drunken Russia, after being founded by Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power, was still but a small nation, that alone and by itself, would be easy game for those looking to plunder it's few treasures. The Department of Diplomacy & Foreign Trade immeadiately started searching for an alliance (a group of nations upon whom Drunken Russia could depend on for aid and backing in times of need). After making a notice to the rest of the world about the nation's interest to join an alliance, Drunken Russia received many offers from prominent alliances, including from: Legion, GATO, GPA, NPO, IRON, GGA, and NAAC. After reviewing the offers and the alliances themselves, Drunken Russia agreed to join the alliance of The Legion and take up arms in any wars The Legion may enter in return for the aid and protection offered to Drunken Russia. Drunken Russia Joins The Legion So began the age of Drunken Russia as a member of The Legion alliance. Drunken Russia official's felt they had made a great choice on which alliance to join and felt that Legion would be a great allaince for the nation to grow in and help out the other nations in return. The Great War Arrives On Drunken Russia's Doorstep As Drunken Russia had just been founded, it was unbeknownst to the leaders that the The Great War had just been started days before, dragging much of the world into conflict. Originally being fought as the CoaLUEtion vs. the NPO and NpO, The Legion had remained neutral thoughout the war as it had not concerned them. However, extremely soon after Drunken Russia joined The Legion and become into the 'know' of The Great War news, it was soon uncovered by The Legion that that night, NPpO was secretly planning to attack The Legion without any warning and drag them into war. Well, with the discovery of these plans, Legion declared war on NPpO (seperate from the CoaLUEtion), and The Legion was at war. Drunken Russia quickly mobilized it's military to prepare for war against the NPpO alliances. Once being given targets, Drunken Russia launched it's troops and tanks at two nearby NPpO nations, gaining numerous victories and few defeats from the many battles between them. While this was a quick mobilization, Drunken Russia's officials viewed this as a good test of the nation's small military. These battles proved that, while still young and small, Drunken Russia's military would be able to hold it's own against similarly sized nations who might wish to invade. However, just as soon as the call to arms and declaration of war had been announced, a ceasefire and standdown of arms was called as in just a few days, NPpo and Legion had worked out a peace deal and ended The Legion's role in the war. Drunken Russia Receives It's First Foreign Aid A couple days after the end of The Great War, Drunken Russia received the great news that it's application for a Legion Living Grant (Legion's foreign aid system) had been approved and it would be receiving a large sum of money (it was later officially determined to be $80,774.37) to use towards advancing the infrastructure and technology in the nation. Drunken Russia accepted this money on the understanding that it would be advanced onto a new, young nation a few weeks down the road when Drunken Russia could financially afford to pass it on. The Utopian Illuminati and Drunken Russia's Expellment from Legion This section is under construction. The History Of Drunken Russia is being worked on. Searching For A New Home Drunken Russia, now larger, but without an alliance, was once again on the search for an alliance to call home and gain aid and protection from. Drunken Russia was surprised to be contacted within hours by a message from a recent alliance, The Republic of Canceled Kombat (ROCK), extending an ivitation to join them. Republic of Canceled Kombat (R.O.C.K.) Drunken Russia was estatic at this extension of membership and promptly jumped on it and joined the R.O.C.K. alliance. While being under membership for a decent amount of time without it's past attached, a senior member soon brought up it's name and past. Drunken Russia would have liked to say it wasn't involved in those events, however, with The Legion still threatening to launch attacks, along with numerous other alliance, the Diplomacy of Drunken Russia was being called to the front first. As Drunken Russia was now an official member of R.O.C.K., which could have brought R.O.C.K. under attack for "harboring a spy", Drunken Russia said to not defend it and it would face The Legion alone in war if peace could not be worked out. Drunken Russia, through numerous days and hours of conversing and negotiating, avoided war and gained clemency from The Legion, and numerous other alliances, and was cleared of any attacks. After a month as a regular member of the alliance, Drunken Russia was promoted to the elite membership of Royal 9 in the R.O.C.K. alliance and awarded the R.O.C.K. Honor of Peace for using and promoting peace to successfully end a hostile situation in which war may have been used. Drunken Russia, and leader Max "Smooth Pancakes" Power has since been a loyal, faithful, and proud member of the R.O.C.K. alliance and has no plans to leave R.O.C.K. anytime in the near or distant future. This section is under construction. The History Of Drunken Russia is being worked on. A fire in the Drunken Russia Records building destroyed all records between late September, 2006 and late January, 2007 and so the recovered documents and documents held and saved elsewhere are being collected currently to rebuild the missing documents. Category:Drunken Russia